Gata Ladrona
by astrid.v.s.ceatd
Summary: Vida dura era la que tenia que llevar, robando y estafando desde muy pequeña. Lo conocio por casualidad cuando niños y años después la salvo sin siquiera pedírselo.


_Gata porque era refinada y egoísta como un felino, siempre con cierta elegancia._  
 _Ladrona porque robaba las cosas menos esperadas._

* * *

-¡Atrapenla!- grito un hombre robusto de traje barato hacia los hombres que corrian detras de ella -¡Ladrona!-

La chica pelinaranja de 14 años sujetaba con fuerza la cartera y unos cuantos sobres de papel amarillo que contenían dinero contra su pecho para que no cayeran al suelo, su respiración se volvi a pesada y ardía su garganta.

Buscaba con la mirada un lugar en el cual esconderse y perder a los sujetos que la perseguían, estaba agotada y no sabía cuanto más podrían durar sus piernas.

Pero necesitaba quedarse con eso. Su hermana y su madre lo necesitaban, ella era la única que podía llevarlo para que su familia estuviera a salvo, sino Arlong las lastimaria si no llevaba el dinero de la cuota que exigían el y su banda para dejarlos vivir por un mes tranquilos.

Era lo malo de vivir en la parte más pobre de la ciudad, la ley no existía ahí y toda clase de crimen muchas veces quedaba impune ante los sobornos que recibían las autoridades.

Robar era algo que muchas veces sucedía y sólo los afectados eran los que cobraban venganza en caso de ser gente peligrosa.

A Nami no le había quedado obsion en tener que comenzar a robarle a hombres de peligro, eran los que tenían más dinero y sobre todo era el tipo de personas que más odiaba.

Además que la urgencia de tener más dinero se lo pedia a grito la enfermedad de su madre a causa de los daños que recibió de la golpisa que el mismo Arlong le dio al intentar oponerse.

Su madre era una mujer justa y honrada que creía en la justicia, pues en su juventud había pertenecido a la policía.

Tristemente ahora sólo podía caminar al baño y a la cama por cuenta propia. Su hermana se encargaba de cuidarla y atender la casa y el pequeño puesto de mandarinas que tenían.

Por así decirlo, Nami hacia el trabajo sucio y carganba con el peso de llevar el nombre de Arlong Park tatuado en el hombro para decirle a todos que le pertenecía a esa horrible organización.

Era por eso que no tomaban represalias contra ella.

Era sólo una Gata Ladrona, mascota de los hombres tritones de la ciudad.

* * *

-Oi, me caes bien, seamos nakamas- la gran sonrisa del chico frente a ella le parecía la de un completo tonto.

-Nunca lo sería de alguien con cara de idiota- respondió con acidez.

-Shishishi- Parecía tonto ver que sólo reía ante tal insulto. -¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunto -yo tengo 13-

\- No tengo porque responderte- se cruzó de brazos dispuesta a marcharse de ahí.

-¡Luffy!- escucho el joven a lo lejos viniendo de la voz de uno de sus hermanos

-¿Ah?...tengo que irme- le dijo a la chica y noto que ya se iba-Oi, al menos dime tu nombre-

La pelinaranja detuvo su paso y sin estar segura le respondio

-Nami-

-¿Nami? ¡Lo recordaré! ¡Nos vemos!- se despidió feliz a encontrarse con Ace y Sabo.

Y ella volvió a su hogar que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, le envidiaba un poco a ese chico, se veía tan feliz a pesar de la condición tan humilde que reflejaban sus ropas.

Pero sabía que tal vez no se volverían a ver ya que nunca volvió a esa zona.

* * *

-Shaaaahahaha- el hombre frente a él reia descaradamente en la cara del azebache que lo miraba con odio. - ¿Qué Nami es tu nakama? ¿Qué has venido a liberarla? Nunca escuche algo tan estúpido en mi vida Shaaa...-

Su risa fue cortada a causa de un puñetazo de Luffy directo en la cara a pesar de ser más alto, lanzandolo a varios metros por la carretera.

Nami desde su lugar veía la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, nunca imagino que aquel chiquillo que conocio esa tarde hace 5 años atrás, estuviera ahí luchando contra Arlong el demonio que tanto la atormentada, mientras sus otros amigos peleaban contras sus demás hombres.

Estaban haciendo todo eso por ella y para liberarla, sin saber que era más que una siempre amistad lo que lo empujaba a hacerlo.

La pelea fue brutal, pero finalmente Luffy ganó dejando inconciente a Arlong pero llevándose también varias lesiones graves que necesitaban urgencia en ser atendidas.

No tardo mucho para que las patrullas y ambulancias llegarán al lugar arrestado a los miembros de la Arlong Park y atendieron a los miembros de los Muguiwaras heridos, que era como se les conocía a Luffy y compañía.

Nami también fue atendida de la gran cortada que ella misma se había hecho después de ser traicionada, para ir inmediatamente a la ambulancia en la que estaban atendiendo al chico del sombrero.

En ese momento estaba siendo regañado por su abuelo y hermanos por la locura y el desastre que había hecho mientras el reía y pedía perdón con esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Al llegar los familiares le dieron su espacio al darse cuenta de la vibra que desprendían ambos.

-~Luffy~- verlo vendado casi por todo el cuerpo la hizo sentir culpable, llorando y abrazandolo con delicadeza para no lastimarlo mas.

-Oi, Nami, estoy bien no te preocupes shishishi- le dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

-Eres un idiota, nunca sabes cuando parar. Ahora mirate, estas herido por todas partes- hablo entre sollozos.

-pero estoy bien y ahora tu también lo estás o ¿No?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza sonriendo ante su mirada.

\- Gracias, Luffy-

* * *

 _《_ _3 de julio_ _》_

Había pasado un año desde lo sucedido en la colonia Cocoyashi y todo se había vuelto más Tranquilo, el barrio quedó bajo la protección del primer oficial Monkey D. Garp y ahora todo tomaba un rumbo recto.

Nami está feliz además de que era su cumpleaños y que estaba al lado del hombre que la salvo cumpliendo once meses desde que se declararon oficialmente pareja.

-Oi, Nami- le llamo -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

\- Si claro-

-¿Cómo te llamban cuando trabajabas para Arlong?- pregunto nervioso, casi con miedo de que estuviera haciendo algo indebido.

-Gata Ladrona- respondió tranquila -¿Por qué?-

-Shishishi porque ahora todo tiene sentido-

-¿eso a que viene?-

-Es que eso explica porque te robaste mi corazón- explicó juntando su mejilla con la de ella en un acto felino, sintiendo como a la pobre chica le ardía la cara.

-Idiota- le dijo divertida y tomó su rostro para besarlo.

-Nami- se separaron y de repente su expresión se puso sería.

Volvió a sonreír colocando su preciado sombrero sobre los largos cabellos naranjas:

-¿Casate conmigo?-

* * *

Gracias por leer ;D


End file.
